The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the 02108-080-157, an unnamed interspecific seedling selection from the IFG breeding program, and 01032-R Bulk hybridized in May 2007. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting population of twelve plants was planted in the field in April 2008. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in September 2009 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2009 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2010 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.